Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-x-5y = 1$ $2x+10y = -2$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x-5y = 1$ $-5y = x+1$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{5}x - \dfrac{1}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+10y = -2$ $10y = -2x-2$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{5}x - \dfrac{1}{5}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.